The Dark Arts
by guilty indulgences
Summary: Abducted by his own Headmaster, he must endure the hardships of being kept prisoner. He will learn what even the Light Side will do to ensure the success of the war against the Dark Lord. AngstyDark Harry near end
1. Obey Me

The Dark Arts  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, and Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.  
  
Obey Me  
  
With the return of the Dark Lord always on his mind, Harry couldn't concentrate long enough to do anything. When he was in class trying to do work, his mind wandered to the events during his fifth year and when he was alone to ponder such things, he could only see his godfather's tired eyes and face. And finally, when he was asleep, he had disturbing dreams that only further frustrated him to no end. The dreams were quite odd.  
  
He was in a rainstorm and the only thing that he could see was the heavy rain blurring his vision. He only thing he could feel was the pounding rain on his cold gaunt skin and the only thing he could hear was the cry of a woman in the distance. When he blindly ran through the rain to help the crying woman, he stumbled into a dark forest. Wet, tired and shivering, he would search for the woman. He followed her voice to a dark cave where he was met with a ring of Death eaters. They bowed down to the Dark Lord where he was raping a young woman. In her late teens, she was beautiful with dark flowing hair and alabaster skin Lord Voldemort would open his mouth and say something, but Harry couldn't understand him. It was like someone had pressed the Mute button on a television screen.  
  
Everyday, like the dreams in his fifth year, he would get closer and closer to understanding what he was saying but not enough to completely comprehend the message that seemed very important in his mind. It was extremely frustrating and Harry was always angered with what happened.  
  
Then, he would abruptly wake up, shaking before he could ever figure out what the Dark Lord was saying. His friends saw his difficulty to concentrate. His grades greatly suffered and dropped to a near passing. He had gotten paler and had purple bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He continued to talk and act like everything was normal but his friends knew otherwise.  
  
Finally, as the teachers got increasingly worried, Dumbledore called him to his office. That Friday, Harry entered his office and saw that his room was bearer then the year before and felt somewhat guilty of the outrageous behavior he displayed before the Headmaster. He vowed that he would act more mature so that he could have things his way and not have Dumbledore looking down on him like a petty little child.  
  
"Harry, would you like to tell me something?" He asked softly. Harry stared emotionlessly ahead of him and blinked once, twice.  
  
"No sir, everything is fine. Why do you ask, sir?" He asked, innocently. The old man's wrinkles were more visible then ever and the ever present twinkle in his blue eyes dimmed a bit.  
  
"No Harry, I do believe that something is going on which is making you suffer emotionally. Is it about your godfather? About what happened in the Department of Mysteries last year?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry's eyes became cold. His face became a blank canvas.  
  
"No sir, I don't think you understand me. I said that I am fine and if you don't believe me, then how in the future, shall I believe you? You have kept things hidden from me and I know that there are things that I should know, but don't. So sir, I don't think that you should be talking. Is there anything you would like to tell ME?" He said angrily. He had tried to be reasonable but his temper had gotten a hold on his sensible side.  
  
"Harry. Please calm down. I know that you are hiding something from me and it may be very important. It may determine the actions of what may save your life and the other population! This is not about you anymore, Harry! The entire wizarding population is at risk and I'd greatly appreciate if you told me something." He exclaimed. Harry avoided the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Oh, so have you taken lessons from Snape? You think that it's all about me? Do you realize that I have been bestowed with a curse that will never go away? What makes you think that I am all about ME? What do you think I have been doing all these miserable years? If it was all about me, don't you think I would have laid back and watched the show? Let people die?" Harry wasn't done with his little speech.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, one thing you should realize is that the things I have done have only resulted in deaths and failure. What makes you think that I will tell you anything? And you should do a better job of keeping an eye on things. Who knows? Maybe I'm practicing the Dark Arts in secret and am planning to be the new supreme dark lord? You see, sir, you may think you know everything and everything about a person, but you don't know me. Now sir, I'm going to walk out and pretend that this conversation did not occur." Before the Headmaster could say anything, Harry brusquely stood up and stiffly walked to the door.  
  
"Stupefy." And everything blacked out.  
  
It was raining again. He was cold and shivering and he was desperately trying to help the crying woman. He fell into a damp cave and saw the Dark Lord raping the poor woman.  
  
"Amelia, my dear." The Dark Lord said after finishing with her. He softly stroked her flushed cheeks and looked lustfully at her.  
  
"Don't cry, Amelia. You know, as well as I do, that you are the key to everything that I ever want or need. You are the key to my success and you will help me no matter what."  
  
"Loyal Deatheaters!" He cried out to the watching crowd. They shifted nervously under his glaring red eyes.  
  
"Meet Amelia Sedemia. She has the power to See and she can and will predict to me the outcome of this war and the plans of the Light Side. She is the one that can journey us to the ruling of the Wizarding world and the wipe out of all Mudbloods and Muggleborns!" He laughed maliciously and slapped the tear stained face of Amelia, all the while staring at her like he wanted her.  
  
Harry abruptly shot awake with a choked gasp. He breathed heavily and stared at his surroundings. Where was he? It looked very different from his dormitory. The four poster bed had black curtains along with black window curtains. The walls were a dark green and the floor was of cold gray stone. He could see no doors and was willing to bet that they were really windows looking out to the world but enchanted to do so.  
  
He lay awake, reviewing what had happened to him. He had a terrible argument with the Headmaster and had tried to walk. He heard a soft Stupify and then blacked out. The nerve of the man, to curse him! It was going against everything he had respected of the Headmaster. A great many minutes passed before he realized that he had heard what Voldemort had said in his dream.  
  
"Oh no, that means that he knows of everything we will do!" He exclaimed quite loudly to the bare room. At that moment, an opening appeared on the wall and the Headmaster walked in along with the Potions Master, Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh? Who knows what?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry turned his head and refused to look at him or the other being. If he was to curse him, why would he look at him and answer his damned questions?  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape's cold voice cut through the heavy silence. He stalked up to Harry and grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the black orbs.  
  
"The Headmaster asked you a question, Mr. Potter! And you will answer to his request." He said silkily. He clenched his mouth and wrenched his chin out of his grasp. He lifted his chin and glared at him.  
  
"Why should I? I mean, he's the one that made me be here with the force of a curse. Not to mention my back was turned and it was completely unexpected. Besides, the old man should go to hell." There was a shocked silence in the room. SLAP. Snape had slapped his cheek, which was flaming up quite nicely. Harry stared at him with a stunned expression. Professor glared at him.  
  
"Apologize to the Headmaster right now Mr. Potter. You will never again speak to anyone in that matter again!" He yelled. Harry glared at him and responded.  
  
"You, Snape, I should add, should also go to he-"He couldn't quite finish because he was slapped on the other cheek again by the potions master. He was fuming quite dangerously.  
  
"Mr. Potter, do not test my patience. You will call me respectfully Professor Snape or sir, same goes with the Headmaster. And have you forgotten? Or should I help you remember what you should say to the headmaster?" He said with his hand raised threateningly. Harry rubbed both his sore cheeks and tried to force the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Sir, I apologize for my rude words. And Professor Snape, sir, I apologize for that too." He spit out grudgingly. Both nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, I'd to ask again about the comment you said right when we were coming in." Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry cursed himself for saying that out loud but refused to tell him.  
  
"Mr. Potter. This clear substance here is what I call the Truth Serum." Professor Snape held out a clear bottle that came from within the depth of his robes. Harry gulped.  
  
"I said it once and I'll say it again, I'm not going to tell you." He huffed. Professor Snape stalked up to him and wrenched his mouth open while the Headmaster restrained Harry from throwing the teacher off. Harry kicked and twisted his face to the other side to prevent the teacher from pouring the truth serum in his mouth. The two men were too strong however, and he felt the liquid drops fall onto his tongue. Instantly, he felt rather drowsy and felt light.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"What was the comment about when we were walking in?"  
  
"About the dream I had."  
  
"Tell us about the dream."  
  
"Well I'm standing in a rainstorm and I stumble into a dark forest. I follow the voice of a sad woman and I come to a cave. In the cave is Voldemort raping her and afterwards, he introduces her to the ring of Deatheaters surrounding them, watching."  
  
"Who is this woman?"  
  
"Her name is Amelia Sedemia and she has the power to see. She has the Eye and Voldemort plans on using her to predict the future and the moves that we, the Light Side, will make to overcome him and the Dark Side."  
  
"That is enough," Dumbledore said to Severus. He placed the antidote on Harry's tongue and he came back from the surface of his dream state.  
  
"You BASTARDS" He spat out. He got slapped again by Professor Snape. He grabbed his shoulders and made him stare into his eyes again.  
  
"Might I remind you that I have told you to address us properly and respect your elders? Let me tell you something, Potter. You are NOT going to be going back to see Hogwarts for a long while unless you cooperate with us. Unless you obey us and do as we say and want, you will return unharmed. But we will go through steps to unsure that you do everything and anything we say. No friends are here for you to complain to about your mistreatment and no one here is to stop us from doing so. So, Mr. Potter? What do you say to us?" Harry for the first time that night comprehended what was to become of him. He was being held to be used and the two had power to do anything to him. They might even go as to physically harm him so that he would obey them. He lowered his eyes which were filled with comprehension and slight fear of his future.  
  
"Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore, I apologize once again for the rude comments I have said to the both of you." He said quietly.  
  
His life would be hell for the next few months. 


	2. Hogwarts

The Dark Arts  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, and Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"He hasn't been in classes all day! And he isn't in his dormitory... and I've also checked the map, he isn't on it! And you know the Map doesn't lie..." Hermione whispered frantically. She paced up and down the length of the warm red Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore?" Ron asked timidly from the couch, afraid to set of Hermione's famous temper. Hermione continued pacing up and down, frowning.  
  
"Maybe... alright, let's go." She said. She grabbed Ron by his forearm and dragged him out and through the portrait hole ("Rowdy kids these days...")  
  
"Could we slow down a bit, Hermione?!"  
  
"Maybe he was taken by You- Know- Who!" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"Maybe, but don't think like that." The two stopped in front of the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Canary Creams." The gargoyle did not move.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans"  
  
"Lemon Drops?" Ron asked from behind her. The gargoyle moved slowly. Hermione glared impatiently at the inanimate stone and trudged up to the Headmaster's room.  
  
"Professor," They gasped as they stumbled into the room. No one was there. Hermione started dancing on her feet, biting at her nails.  
  
"Oh no, what to do? What to do," She kept whispering nervously.  
  
"Calm Down." He said to Hermione softly. Hermione stopped and turned around. "You know, we should go find any other teacher..."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," A silky voice said from behind them. Both spun around. It was Professor Snape and he looked highly disgruntled.  
  
"What, may I ask, are you to doing in the Headmaster's office?" Both exchanged a look.  
  
"Well, you see, Harry hasn't been to classes all day and we couldn't find him. We thought that maybe he was taken by You- Know-"Professor Snape held up a hand. "Enough."  
  
"Speak to the Headmaster, he will explain to you." He said, stepping away from the doorway. The Headmaster strode in with calm and composed steps.  
  
"Yes, about Harry. Please, sit down. Lemon Drops?" He asked. Ron and Hermione impatiently shook there heads and listened attentively.  
  
"You see, Harry has been taken away to be... converted. Now before you say anything. I caught the use of the Dark Arts in Hogwarts and I have recently found that Harry has been practicing it. We, the teachers spoke to him, and he has confessed to doing so."  
  
"WHAT?! Harry would never do that." Hermione burst out. On the other hand, Ron looked aggravated.  
  
"Always knew that bastard would go against us one day. All that fame messing with his head... I knew it." He said. Hermione just stared at him with a dumbfound expression.  
  
"Ron! You're his best friend. You of all people should realize that he would never do something like that."  
  
"As I was saying... we have taken him away into Snape Manor where we he will be watched by Professor Snape and occasionally I to try and convince him to join the Light side again. He is the only hope for the Wizarding World and we can't afford to lose him." Hermione pursed her lips and didn't say anything, although a look in her eyes signified that this wasn't over. Ron just kept muttering darkly to himself, somewhere along the lines of "Filthy Dark Lord."  
  
"Now, I do believe it is quite late and you should be going to bed. There are classes to be attended tomorrow. I will be announcing his absence during breakfast tomorrow morning so you don't have to worry about telling anyone just yet." He said, dismissing them. Hermione threw a glare at the Headmaster, which surprised even Ron, and walked out with Ron hot on her heels.  
  
"Mr. Potter, wake up." A voice said from above his head. Harry shifted in his sleep and grunted. He rolled over and threw the pillow over his head.  
  
"Go 'way Ron, it's too early to get up." He muttered thickly. Professor Snape's frown grew darker.  
  
"Mr. Potter. WAKE UP THIS INSTANT." He yelled directly into his ear. Harry jumped awake and nearly collided his head into Professor Snape's. He looked confused for a moment before he sighed and sat up.  
  
"Mr. Potter there is a wardrobe in the closet and everything you need in this room. If you need to go to bathroom, just think about it and a door will appear next to the closet and that's where you will go. Mind you, nothing is luxurious so you will have to live with it." He said mockingly. Harry suppressed a rebuttal and glared at the comforter.  
  
"Good, now in thirty minutes I will come for you. You better be ready, Mr. Potter, or else. Understand me? It is currently 5:00 and I expect you to be ready by 5:30." Harry didn't reply but continued to glare at what was below him. His chin was roughly grabbed again.  
  
"I asked you a question." He said dangerously. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes." He finally said, hate clearly evident in his voice. Professor Snape looked at him through narrowed eyes before walking out with a, "We'll have to work on you, Potter." Harry sat for a bit before going through his closet. His clothes were blah. They were all dark gray trousers and crisp white button ups. There was a hook with several identical black belts and a drawer full of black boxers and white socks. By the drawer were several shoes of the same boring black and one sneaker that were dreary black and grey. There were a set of black and dark grey robes hung up along with winter robes, which surprised him. Why need that if he wasn't going to go out? And was he really going to be staying that long? He continued his evaluation and saw several gray ties and a small table with a brush, comb and mirror.  
  
In the bathroom were a small stone sink and a plain white tub on the side with black curtains. A naked torch with a light fire hung from the wall and a metal rack toppling with fluffy white towels stood beside the door. The walls were a plain white and the tiles black and white. It was nothing compared to the Gryffindor bathroom. He fervently wished that he had never gotten himself into this mess.  
  
He took a quick shower after discovering basic needs in a cabinet over the sink and dressed in what he came in, hating to see himself in such dreary clothes. He came in a plain white t-shirt and black jeans and black shoes so it wasn't as bad as the uniforms in the closet. He sat on the bed and waited for the hated Professor to arrive.  
  
In five minutes, he did, striding in with his black robes billowing around him confidently. Inside his head, Harry reviewed what kind of a situation he was in and how he would dearly love to take revenge on the Headmaster and Potions Master as soon as possible.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Why on earth have you not dressed in what I have generously given you?" He said. Harry snorted and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Professor Snape cut through sharply.  
  
"The clothes you have so generously given to me are boring. And I don't appreciate the bland living quarters either." He said defiantly. He heard rather then feel the hand soaring through the air before cutting across his cheek in a swift motion. It hurt, a lot, and his cheek was already bruised from yesterday's business. He sorely regretted talking back because he felt a dribble of blood coming from the cut he received from the black ring on the bastard's finger. He gently wiped the blood away and stared, transfixed at the blood before him.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me and I have told you many times how to speak with me or other elders. Perhaps, a punishment is in order?" He said wickedly. Harry gulped and clutched the bed with white fingers. He didn't like the sound of that, but he tried to keep a brave façade.  
  
"Don't think you can make me submissive by hurting me, because it won't work." A dangerous glint came upon the Potions Master eyes.  
  
A clutter of knives and forks could be heard clattering in the Great Hall in the morning. Everyone was chattering happily except for Ron and Hermione. Today was the morning that everyone would be aware of what Harry was doing and where he was. Dumbledore stood and clapped for attention.  
  
"Attention, students. I have an announcement to make. Many of you may have noticed the absence of Mr. Harry Potter and Professor Severus Snape. I would like that say that Harry has been removed from Hogwarts and is currently staying with Severus Snape for behavioral problems and for practicing the Dark Arts. We are trying to convert him to what he was before he takes it to personal to join the other side of the war. Professor Darrell will be taking the place of Professor Snape for the remainder of this year. Thank you."  
  
There was silence before the Great Hall burst into excited whispers about what had just been announced. Others exchanged dirty looks and spread rumors about Harry, saying how he was always dark and should have been killed before. Some were shocked into silence, like Neville and the rest of the Weasley clan while Ron just stubbornly refused to listen to Hermione's pleas.  
  
Harry backed up against the wall behind his bed and silently pleaded with his eyes to the person in front of him to stop before he did anything to regret it. Professor Snape grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and dragged him to another room while Harry blubbered apologies hoping to be kept from the end of Professor Snape's wand. But nothing he did stopped the anger from appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Do you realize, Mr. Potter, what you have gotten yourself into?" Before he knew it he was thrown on the bed that was in the room and had to stifle a sob from escaping him as he felt his shirt being ripped off of him. He knew what was coming. He had sudden visions of being back at the Dursley household where his uncle was drunk and angry, where Harry was belted beyond extreme, until he lay bleeding. He clutched the sheets on the bed and braced himself for the explosion of pain that was soon to come.  
  
He screamed as he felt the leather cutting across his bare back. Professor Snape noted that there were old scars littering his back. A fiery burning sensation overcame him as the strap kept coming and coming... he wanted to black out, to end the pain, if only he could...  
  
And he knew no more...  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I much appreciate it.  
  
Snape Coolgirl: You'll soon find out more about the two and why this is happening to Harry. Thanks.  
  
Harco Potfoy: Oh Harry's revenge will come, when the two bastards least expect it and then they will see the wrongs of there ways.  
  
Laeli: Well actually, I guess you could say its slightly AU but Harry doesn't really practice the Dark Arts, he just says that to throw off the Headmaster but he takes it to his advantage and uses it against him, even if it isn't true. Don't worry, Harry has done virtually nothing wrong to receive this kind of treatment from the headmaster, except for his own sick pleasure to involve him in the War against Voldy.  
  
Kateri1: Thank you, I was nervous because I didn't think it would come out so well.  
  
Selua: As you can see, they are going to go through extreme methods to bring Harry into submission. And yes, Harry will question his loyalties, who wouldn't, after being betrayed by the ones you think are protecting you.  
  
Zachiliam: Heh. Sorry it took long to update but you know, thanks for reviewing, these give me fuel to write.  
  
Lmill123: Omg, you like totally read through me. Yes, the two do come up with excuses, but many people doubt it, though some people go against harry because of the pack of lies that the Headmaster broadcasts. AND Harry will hand out revenge... lol.  
  
Shadowface: My first reviewer, I will forever love you!! Thank you.

Let me know if i'm going a little extreme with Harry and Severus okay?


	3. I Will Not

The Dark Arts  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, and Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.  
  
I Will Not  
  
Harry breathed heavily on the bed, clutching the bed sheets, harsh tears pouring out of his eyes. The stinging on his back was unbearable. He could feel droplets of blood dripping across his back, staining the sheets under him. When he woke up, he was in the exact position he was when he blacked out. How kind of Snape to do help him...  
  
His eyes glazed over as he remembered himself struggling and pleading for him to stop, to escape the pain... how pathetic of him. Harry groveled at no one's feet. Harry begged to no one and Harry was definitely not the type to submit to anyone, especially the potion's professor. He clutched the bed sheets tighter and swore to himself that no matter what, he would never let anyone ever get to him. He had trusted people in his life and those people had gone against him. He had made the mistake of trusting Professor Dumbledore and Snape, with respect, but he had sorely regretted that now.  
  
Suddenly, he gasped and fell off the bed, causing him to scream as his back hit the cold stone below him. He didn't scream not only for that because he felt his scar burning, sending his body into waves of extreme pain... it attracted Professor Snape's attention. He came bursting through the door and paused as he saw Harry clutching his head and moaning.  
  
-Vision-  
  
"Tell me, Amelia, and all of this torture will end for you. No harm will come upon you and you can be under my care where you will be spoiled and given all the riches of the world." The Dark Lord said as he stroked his arm. Amelia just shook and cried hot tears, chained against the wall with the repugnant scent of blood, sex and filth filled in the musky dungeon air. Her neck, arms and stomach gleamed with pure red blood as the moon shine hit her in the face. She looked enchanting, in a sick twisted way.  
  
Voldemort took a beautiful black knife that gleamed and slowly pressed it to her cheek and watched fascinated as the blood slowly trickled down her cheek. She started to sob harder.  
  
"I- I will tell you." She wracked out, sobs tearing her apart. Voldemort smiled and took out his wand.  
  
"Tell me, and I shall heal you of all these injuries." He bargained. Amelia nodded.  
  
"The future, I-It holds much betrayal."  
  
"Who betrays who?"  
  
"In your horde of Deatheaters, there i-is one. I do not know who as my sight does not reach that far but there is someone that has escaped under your eye."  
  
Voldemort's eyes gleamed.  
  
"What about the light side?"  
  
"The one who is there hope for the success shall be betrayed by all he knew cared. Harry Potter, he is being held captive where he is going to be trained and forced into fighting for the Light Side, to ensure that they win. He does not want to fight for the light," Voldemort laughed and dropped the knife on the floor.  
  
"Tell me why, my dear?"  
  
"Because Mr. Potter has been told too many lies and been kept from too many secrets. He is reluctant to be the one to rescue the Light Side but he is the only hope for the Wizarding world to escape your wrath."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Well as far as who shall win in the war, you will. Harry Potter has lost all hope for the Light Side, after what they have done, he trusts no one. He will rebel and will not help but he will not help you either. Once he breaks from the shackles, he will disappear and his traces will be erased. You cannot bother to bring him to the Dark unless you have good reason to. Remember he has gone through many hard trials..."  
  
-End Vision-  
  
Harry stilled as he finished seeing enough but Professor Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder and forced him awake.  
  
"Tell me what you saw."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I didn't see anything, my scar just hurt. I think Voldemort is happy for some reason." He lied easily. Severus narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Don't lie to me... I can see right through you, now tell me what you saw. I can easily force feed you the Truth Serum after all, you have no control here. I have your wand and everything else that can be used against me to defend yourself...." Harry lowered his eyes.  
  
He realized he had no control here what so ever. He also knew that Snape would go through extreme measures to ensure the truth and dream so he would have to be discreet. He would have to act the part of a submissive slave but really in his heart, he knew that he could never be broken.  
  
Harry hung his head brokenly and spoke softly.  
  
"Voldemort knows..." He started. The Potions Master tightened his grip.  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"That there is a betrayer in the midst and that I am being held captive... by my own people." He whispered.  
  
Severus Snape swore loudly.  
  
Draco listened attentively to Dumbledore's speech and like the rest of the population, was shocked to hear that Harry had done such a dark thing. And yet, Draco could not believe a word that came out of the fool Professor Dumbledore's head... Draco wouldn't even do such a thing. Any dark magic would be automatically detected in the great castle and Harry had attempted it anyway.  
  
Anyhow, how could the perfect Golden Boy turn against the light? Draco snickered inside his head. He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw stricken faces. Some looked grim, some disbelieving and some red in the face and wild eyed. He couldn't blame them. He was like a role model to them, not to mention savior. A calm face in a sea of panicked caught his eye.  
  
Granger.  
  
She almost looked... accepting about this hard fact and he could bet that beneath her skin was the inner making of genius concocting a plan to prove his innocence. He felt a hard elbow jab his side. He hissed and turn toward the wide eyed look of Pansy.  
  
"Co' lets go, please?" He sighed. He wanted to decipher more but he couldn't disagree. It was just mass confusion and he couldn't function properly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
So sorry that this chapter sucked. But I feel like I'm confusing people and that answers aren't being answered properly.  
  
Jenny (Along with other reviewers with questions about the motive of S and D) Harry, as of now, has completely lost hope for the light. As the Prophecy says, Harry is the only one that can take down the Dark Lord and if he is unwilling to fight and cooperate, then who else is there to fulfill this task? He's turned his back and won't fight. He probably couldn't fight in the first place so they were planning to train him in areas so that when time came, he would be prepared. So they took him, tried to break him and in future chapters will train him without his consent.  
  
The Rest of the Reviewers (Sorry, it's kind of tiring to respond to every individual reviewer) : Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! Some may think that it's out of character for them, but I'm trying to balance them out according to the situation.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL 


End file.
